


Champions of the World

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Meet-Cute, Queen Concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written in multiple installments in reply to the request: I want a Destiel AU fic set in the 80′s where Dean and Cas meet at a Queen Concert.





	Champions of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_DeRomanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/gifts).



> Note that there are images embedded in the text.

Pandora asked for: a Destiel AU fic set in the 80′s where Dean and Cas meet at a Queen Concert.

And I replied:

Dean is the guy who screams "you're so hot" at the stage and throws a pair of panties. Cas is the only person in the audience who hears the male voice and sees the panties and knows they had the same source, adds 2 plus 2 and is extremely satisfied and curious about the sum total so introduced to him.

As Cas approaches, Dean looks up, and Freddie’s iconic voice sails over them with, “Caaaan, anybody find me somebody to love?”

“Uh…can I help you?” Dean asks.

“I’m Cas,” says Cas, holding out a hand to shake. His raspy voice cuts right through Dean, audible even over the music. Dean is baffled but he takes Cas’ hand and shakes and gets more confused as Cas stares in his eyes, deliberately holds eye contact, and then purposefully nods his head down in a clear suggestion that Dean look down as well…to where Cas’ other hand is thumbing down the waistband of his jeans to reveal a lacy border…and just below, wher the bulge of Cas’ half-wood is obvious.

Dean’s palm goes sweaty and he swallows against sudden dryness in his throat.

Having any kind of real conversation is impossible in the packed concert venue but what Dean and Cas are communicating doesn’t really need words. They stand together, rocking out to the music, through the end of the song, and as the next song starts they make their way to what passes as a dance floor at the venue. Amidst people jumping and swaying and slamming into each other, they manage to masquerade as two men dancing together instead of two men dancing  _together._ Cas gets his hands into Dean’s pants, curls his palms over the thin satin covering Dean’s muscular ass cheeks, kneading and massaging.

Dean’s already positive he’s getting laid that night. The only thing he’s unsure of is whether it’ll be a one night stand. Just based on what little he knows of Cas so far…at the Queen concert, wearing panties, into Dean’s panties (in more ways than one?), and daring enough to feel him up in public…Dean really  _really_ hopes it won’t be just for one night.

Meanwhile…

Cas? Is totally Dean’s Killer Queen…

Cas snarls something unintelligible in Dean’s ear, and next thing he knows he’s being steered - by Cas’ grip on his ass! - through the crowd and toward the dank, claustrophic hallways behind the dance floor. Cas knows his way around the venue well; he shoves Dean through a barely ajar door labeled “employees only.” In the darkness with in, things clatter - wood on wood, Dean thinks - and the sliver of light through the door vanishes with a click. Dean’s been in enough bad spots to think he  _should_ be afraid, but he’s not. Cas is  _still_ kneading his ass, muttering guttural in his ear about how hot Dean is and how much he wants to see Dean’s panties, and all Dean can manage to say in reply is “do it, do it, do it” until Cas shoves him against the wall and ruts against his ass.

The music is easily audible through the walls, bass vibrating through Dean’s very bones.

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin’ world go round…_

After the aggressiveness of Cas’ come on Dean is honestly shocked by the sweetness of his love-making. He slides Dean’s pants down, but only after unbuttoning and unzipping them. He fingers Dean with lube he produces from god-knows-where. He wears a condom and slides into Dean’s body soft and gentle, rocking backward and forward until he’s all the way in. He presses hot against Dean, pinning Dean to the wall. He doesn’t thrust so much as rut their bodies together, grunting and groaning and driving Dean absolutely wild, whispering endearments in Dean’s ear all the while. Only when the tempo of the music picks up does Castiel start fucking him in earnest.

Cas wraps a hand around Dean’s cock, strokes Dean in time to Cas’ thrusts, in time to Freddie Mercury’s spectacular voice, and Dean groans, tears pooling in his eyes, close, so close, so close…

The hard beat of the music falls away.

Cas comes with a breathy moan; Dean tumbles silently after him, spray the hard, cold wall before him with streaks of white.

“You matter,” Cas whispers, shuddering. “Fuck, do you matter…”

“…to me…” 

Dean and Cas speak simultaneously as Mercury croons the line.

There is absolutely  _no fucking way_ this is a one night stand…


End file.
